


Things We Lost in the Fire

by bokutoes



Series: Complete Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But mostly angst, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU, Kenma Hinata and Oikawa make a cameo, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Ushijima is kinda mentioned, have fun kiddos, one part has homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoes/pseuds/bokutoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a creak coming from above them—followed by the sound of something falling. Was the house falling apart? “I’ve changed my mind.” He said as he stood up. “We should go.” He closed the fridge and turned to look at Kei. He was looking at him disapprovingly.</p><p>“Why should we?”</p><p>“This place is falling apart Kei and—look, the architecture’s starting to crumble.”</p><p>Kei closed the gap between them. “So you’re going to leave?”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded his head. “I’m going to leave. <i>We’re</i> going to leave.” A silent prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by **The Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind**. Mostly un-beta'd. I wrote this in a rush in between writing my thesis and...writing my thesis. If I left it too long, it would've disappeared.

1.  
There’s a stupid breakup song playing on repeat on his speakers. It was one from the mix tapes Kei had left behind and Tetsurou could only look at it with disdain as he did his best to keep his eyes focused on the damp road that led him home. It was a challenge with his bleary eyes and often he had to steer with one hand as he wiped the tears away.

_“It must’ve been love but it’s over now.  
It must’ve been good but I lost it someh—“_

He smashed the eject button with such ferocity then and his hands fumbled to pull the mix tape out of his stereo. With shaky hands he opened the window and threw it out.

 

2.  
There is a blank look on his face when he had looked at him.

“Who are you?”

The accusing tone.

“Kei, it’s me. Tetsurou. Can you drop this act?” Tetsurou spat out, demanding. “I know we’ve had a lot of arguments but I’m here to make it up to you?”

There is a sense of irritation as Kei’s lips tightened into a thin line of irritation. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now can you leave me alone? I’m working.”

Irritation filled Tetsurou’s veins. He reached across the counter and gripped Kei’s shoulder. “Kei, I’m serious. Please stop pretending.”

Kei jerked back abruptly, eyes narrowed down into a glare. “I don’t know you. Leave before I call the cops.”

The rage that had originally filled Tetsurou’s veins had died out as it was replaced by the feeling of rejection. He fell back as he looked at Kei and studied his face. He was adamant according to the expression that was plastered on his features. Tetsurou shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He muttered as he turned on his heel to leave. 

 

3.  
He slammed the door behind him. His footsteps were harsh as he marched his way to the living room where Kei was curled up on the rug. His cat was weaving between his limbs as he mewled for affection—something Kei was willing to give him.

Tetsurou stood by the edge of the rug, arm crossed against his chest as his irritation flared within his chest. “You ruined it. It was supposed to be a great party. You just went ahead and dampened the mood.” He accused.

Hei looked up. He had not looked sorry about his sins at all. He sat up. “I told you I didn’t want to go in the first place. But I did. Because you insisted.” He responded in a matter-of-factly tone.

“It was because the party was important.” Tetsurou bit back. “I was the organizer. If it all went well, I could’ve gotten a promotion, Kei!” Tetsurou was beginning to lose his cool. It would have not taken long before he threaded his hand through his hair out of frustration.

Kei merely rolled his eyes. “You expect me to get along with them? They’re all models and fashion personnel who talk about things I’m not up to date with!”

“that doesn’t give you the excuse to snark them. Nor does it give you the excuse for you to rile them up with your words. They were irritated!”

Kei narrowed his eyes. “You have known me for years, Tetsurou. Don’t bitch at me for something that’s a given! You know I’m mean to most people!”

“Well maybe that’s why no one loves you!”

Hurt. Kei was taken a back and Tetsurou was stunned at his own words. Had he really said that out loud? His anger waned and faded away. Kei had gotten up to his feet and was hurriedly gathering his things. He made his way to the door.

“Kei, wait—“

Tetsurou chased after him. He grabbed his arm. Kei jerked away violently.

“You said it yourself. So leave me alone. You don’t love me.” Kei demanded with a shaky voice. He stumbled his way to the stairs. Tetsurou followed helplessly behind.

“Kei—“

“I said leave me alone, asshole!” He cursed as he began down the stairs. “You really are an ass.”

Tetsurou stood alone as he watched Kei disappear.

 

4.  
The salty ocean breeze pushed past him as he stared out into the horizon. The sky was painted red with flecks of gold as the sun set behind the clouds. The rolling waves crashed against the shore, and sight of lone birds cawing as they flew across the empty sky filled the silence.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, Kei.” Tetsurou says. He doesn’t ever look away as he tightened his grip on Kei’s hand. “It just feels like everything’s right when you’re with me and I’m really happy. Even if it’s all mundane but it’s the kind of mundane that’s comfortable.” He’s babbling and Kei is silent beside him. He must have felt embarrassed. Tetsurou turns to face him and the sand crunches beneath his feet as he lets go of is boyfriend’s hands and cupped his reddened face. “I love you, Tsukishima Kei.” He said.

“You’re really sappy, Tetsurou.”

A warm feeling exploded within Tetsurou’s chest as he chuckled. It was a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest as he leaned in to kiss Kei on the forehead. It was warm, and he felt Kei’s arms wrap around his shoulders. “I really love you a lot.” He breathed as he pulled back. Kei had disappeared from his arms.

Tetsurou’s eyes had widened in fear as he took a step back and looked at his surroundings. “Kei?” He called out. He was met with silence as his surroundings began to drip like wet paint.

 

5.  
The rain pattered against the window. What little light the day had to offer filtered into their apartment and Tetsurou held Kei in his arms, as they lay together on the small bed they had managed to cram themselves into. They were a couple who had just gotten together. They had no money to go to grand dates, considering the meager pay their jobs offered and there were bills that had to be paid and college funds to worry about—but with Kei warm in his arms and his tuft of blond hair smelling just like the strawberries he loved so dearly Tetsurou figured that they would have been fine. As long as they had each other, they would be fine.

“We’re going to be okay.”

In his arms, Kei was beginning to fade away.

 

6.  
A shaky breath. He looked at the small card in his hands though blurry eyes. Tadashi was arguing with Hitoka behind him, but he was not paying attention. Tetsurou’s eyes were glued to the words type written on the small sheet of paper before him as he took deep breaths that felt much too shallow as he tried to keep himself from breaking apart.

_Tsukishima Kei has had Kuroo Tetsurou erased from his memory. ___

___“I think Tetsurou deserves to know just as much as we do—“_  
“We weren’t supposed to let him know! We were supposed to tell him to leave her alone!”  
“I care for Tetsurou as much as I care for Kei, Hitoka. He has to know. He wouldn’t rest well if he—“ 

__Tetsurou pocketed the card._ _

__

__7.  
“Tetsurou—Tetsurou. I – I don’t feel great. My skin is crawling and—and—I feel like I’m…disappearing. I feel like I’m cracked and tiny. Feel like I’m not—I feel like I’m—feel like—“_ _

__He hushed him gently as the pads of his thumbs wiped away the tears that spilled from Kei’s eyes. He cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “You’ll be alright. You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met, Tsukishima Kei and I want you to know that.” He reassured him._ _

__“Even If I’m—I’m—?“_ _

___Messed up._ _ _

__“I wouldn’t have you any other way. You make me so happy.”_ _

__Kei burst out into sobs and Tetsurou wrapped his arms around him. He held him close and it had not mattered to him that Kei was potentially ruining his favorite band shirt. No, the thought had not even crossed his mind. The sobbing grew ugly—it turned mechanical and trippy and Tetsurou was surprised._ _

__He pulled Kei back to observe his face and there was nothing but a blank slate looking at him—the face he loved was morphing into something else and the scenery around him was beginning to crack. “Kei? Kei!” He yelled with urgency as he drew him near. “No—no, don’t fade away. Please stay. Kei, stay!” He begged as the rag doll form in his hands fell to the ground. The floor gave way beneath him and he found himself falling—_ _

__

__8.  
“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and…”_ _

__A pause._ _

__“And I’m here to erase Tsukishima Kei from my memory.”_ _

__

__9.  
He was in a dark hallway. There was a door at the end. He ran towards it—ran as fast as his legs could take him. He got to the rickety door and he pushed it open—his heart wishing to see Kei within it and—_ _

__It was the office. The doctor was seated inside. He was faceless and across him, a copy of him sat by the table. They were both staring at him. “Doctor, please—I want it to stop. Make it stop! I don’t—I don’t want to forget.” He pleaded. His carbon copy stared at him with a blank face as the doctor sighed and shook his head._ _

__“There’s nothing you can do about it. They’ve begun and so it’s irreversible.”_ _

__“But I can’t forget Kei. I _can’t_. Doctor _do_ something!”_ _

__“The one thing you need to remember is that I’m just a part of your imagination, Kuroo-san. I, too, will fade away with all the other memories linked to Kei. It won’t end until it’s all gone.”_ _

__Tears filled his eyes._ _

__“Doctor, please. I—“_ _

__

__10.  
It was a quaint little coffee shop. Jazz played in the background and it was quiet; vintage pieces adorned the wall and it was just him and Kei and their cups of coffee that was situated in the small area. The staff was chattering amongst themselves in the backroom. Outside, it was dark out. There were lights from the incandescent streetlamps and the cars that were stuck in the traffic jam caused by the evening rush hour._ _

__Tetsurou looked up anxiously at Kei, who was browsing through a magazine as he savored the music that created the ambiance. He took a sip from his cup of coffee—only to choke. He thumped his chest with his fist as he coughed. He set the mug down._ _

__“You’re acting odd.” Kei had told him as he flipped his magazine shut. He folded his hands neatly over the table. “Do you bring bad news? It seems as if you’re…nervous about something.”_ _

__Tetsurou motioned for him to wait. He thumped his chest a little more before he cleared his throat. He straightened up. He had no heart to look Kei in the eye and so he settled for looking at his hands._ _

__“You’re—you’re going to disappear soon.”_ _

__Kei sneered. “What do you mean by that, Tetsu?”_ _

__“I’m—I’m having you erased from my memories!”_ _

__“What? How is that—“_ _

__“You did it to me first, Kei. I only did it out of revenge.” Tetsurou admitted as he slumped in his seat. His hands made their way to his hair and he held his head firmly in his hands. “I regret it now. I don’t want to forget you Kei. I don’t want to forget—I don’t want to lose you a second time.” He stated. He looked up. “You’re going to disappear soon and I’ll be left with nothing but—nothing but things that are pretending they don’t exist.”_ _

__Kei was silent. He looked down at his hands and Tetsurou watched him anxiously—he’s worried that Kei was about to disappear and he had no heart to let him go. He didn’t want to let him go._ _

__“That was really stupid Tetsurou.”_ _

__A mix of a scoff and a strangled cry._ _

__“But if you don’t want to lose me so much, why don’t you force yourself awake? Won’t that stop it?”_ _

__Tetsurou looked up at Kei in awe. “I hadn’t thought of that! I’ll try it. I really can’t let you go.” He told him as he proceeded to shut his eyes and chant a strange sort of manta to wake up. He looked ridiculous. Stupid, even._ _

__“Tetsurou—you look really strange.” Kei told him. Tetsurou was ignoring him though, in favor of forcing himself awake. Kei sighed as he reached for his cup of coffee._ _

__His fingers were gone._ _

__He looked at Tetsurou who was still too busy trying to wake himself up. “I hope you wake up soon, Tetsurou.” He told him as he began to disappear._ _

__

__11.  
Adele’s mournful voice filled their small apartment as they glided across the carpeted floor. Together, they swayed slowly to the beat and Kei’s head was on his shoulder. Tetsurou held him close but there were tears in his eyes._ _

__“Tetsurou?”_ _

__“Yes?” He hummed._ _

__“If you don’t want to lose me so much why don’t you hide me.”_ _

__Tetsurou abruptly stopped. He looked at Kei with surprise written on his features. He wasted no moment as he grabbed Kei’s hand and ran—he ran. He pulled Kei with him as they ran out of his apartment and migrated towards the other memories. They were fading away. There were cracks no matter where he looked and no matter where he went—there was not a single place where he could his Tsukishima Kei for the rest of the night._ _

__“Hide me in a memory that doesn’t have me in it!”_ _

__Tetsurou looked back at Kei and smiled._ _

__

__12.  
“Oh.” Kozume Kenma’s eyes went wide as he realized the dot had disappeared. He smashed a few keys on his keyboard and he sighed in frustration._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked as bounced over to where Kenma sat. He peered over his shoulder and looked at the reading of Kuroo Tetsurou’s mind. “Oh! There’s no light.”_ _

__“He went off the radar.” Kenma sighed. “I can’t find him at all.”_ _

__“You should call Oikawa then!” Hinata enthusiastically said as he raced to where the phone was. “He’d know what to do! Oikawa’s really good at this!”_ _

__“Hinata, I can handle this.” Kenma said worryingly as he returned to look at the screen. He continued to browse around Kuroo’s brain but there was no sight of any light at all._ _

__“Hello, Oikawa-san? Good evening! Uh, we have an emergency over here…”_ _

__Kenma sighed as he gave up on searching for Kuroo’s consciousness. He was gone._ _

__

__13.  
There was the sound of an owl hooting in the distance. It was dark; and it was cold. Even through his sleeping bag, Tetsurou felt the cold wind of the autumn seep into his body. He shuddered as he turned over; his form flailing about as he tried to lay on his side. He was scared. He wanted his mother._ _

__There was the rustling of leaves in the distance and he yelped silently in fear before he began to cry. The tears spilled from his eyes as he began to hiccup. He felt his tent mate turn to face him._ _

__“Tetsurou?” Kei questioned as he struggled to face Tetsurou. “Tetsurou, shh. It’s me, Kei. We’re just in a dream. Your memory.” He reassured him as he reached out to turn the lamp on. His gaze met Tetsurou’s face. It was all red and blotchy as the tears spilled from his eyes and the snot began to clog his nose._ _

__“I want my mommy!”_ _

__“Tetsurou! Tetsurou, pull yourself together. You’re safe here. I’m here.” Kei told him as he rolled over to where he lay. Once he felt his sleeping bag hit Tetsurou’s and their face was merely inches away, he sighed. “Tetsurou, keep it together. You’re safe. I’m here.” He told him. He reached out and ruffled his hair._ _

__Tetsurou’s sobs were beginning to die down._ _

__Kei offered his best smile as he patted Tetsurou’s cheek before he pulled back and snuggled into his sleeping bag. “I think you’ve successfully hidden me, Tetsurou. The scene isn’t disappearing. I think we’re safe.” He offered._ _

__As Tetsurou swallowed back his tears, he smiled._ _

__

__14.  
“While I was working on the recent memory, it just died.” Kenma explained as he motioned towards the screen of his laptop. “He went off the map.” He added._ _

__Oikawa sighed in exasperation as he rubbed his temples. “Alright, aright. I got this~ Ahh, such a pain.” He complained as he flipped open his laptop and switched it on. He booted up the program. He reached into the pocket of his laptop bag and pulled out a syringe._ _

__“UUWWWOOOO! That’s so cool! What does that do?!” Hinata asked excitedly as he bounced beside Oikawa. The brunette merely grinned as he pulled off the cap and injected Kuroo with the serum._ _

__“This should put him back on track~ Try it again, Kenma.”_ _

__

__15.  
“I feel…happy.”_ _

__Tetsurou’s eyes grew wide. His expression slowly shifted into that of deep affection before fear gripped his heart. His fondness melted away as it was replaced with the expression of urgency._ _

__“Shit. We failed.” Tetsurou cursed as he realized he was in the middle of a frozen lake, laying in the middle with Kei flush against him. “Shit, Kei. Get up. We need to run away.” He told him as he sat up. He stood up and he pulled Kei up._ _

__“Tetsu? Where are you going?”_ _

__“We need to go, Kei. Now. I need to get you out of here.” He told pleaded urgently._ _

__Kei stared at him wide-eyed. “But, Tetsu—you promised we’d watch the sunrise here.” He responded as he got up to his feet._ _

__“We’ve already seen it together, Kei. In real life. This is just a memory and it will disappear soon.” He explained as he began to drag Kei across the ice with him. “I need to hide you—I need to—I need to keep you safe.” He told him. He got over to the edge of the ice and he ran towards the small fishing cabin located near the lake. He pushed the door open and he pulled Kei in together with him just as the scenery began to melt away._ _

__

__16.  
“They disappeared again.” Kenma announced._ _

__Oikawa’s face scrunched up in irritation. “We’re doing this the hard way then.” He stated. He cracked his knuckles. Soon, Oikawa’s hands were on his laptop as he began to scan Kuroo’s brain scan. He zoomed in._ _

__“Gotcha.”_ _

__

__17.  
The water gently lapped around them and Kuroo was happily giggling together with Kei, who was together with him in the sink. His mother hovered over them as she hummed to him an old song he used to know—as she gently washed his body clean._ _

__“I used to really like taking a bath. As a baby.” Tetsurou said out loud._ _

__Kei looked over at him._ _

__“It made me feel closer to my mother. It’s the one thing I remember of her the most.” He admitted. “I really liked it when she used to hum to me and she’d just wash me with her gentle hands. It made me feel safe.” He added._ _

__Kei smiled. “You sound like you really love your mother.”_ _

__“Yeah. Yeah I do.” Kuroo responded as he smiled back._ _

__A pop sounded beneath them and the water rushed beneath them—the obscene sounds of the water running down the drain could be heard and a look of urgency crossed Tetsurou’s face. “Kei—“ He called out as he reached over to grab Kei._ _

__It was too late._ _

__They went spiraling down._ _

__

__18.  
“Hide me in your shame.”_ _

__

__19.  
“Gross!”_ _

__“Tetsurou’s a homo!”_ _

__“Tetsurou is a faggot!”_ _

__He was curled up on the ground, tears spilling from his eyes as he held himself tightly. Around him, the kids were throwing pebbles at his fallen form. No one was there to save him. No one wanted him around. He thought they would have liked him—everyone thought he was the coolest kid on the playground. But when he said he liked one of his playmates it all came crashing down. He was ostracized and left to wallow in his shame._ _

__He was friendless._ _

__There was the sound of stomping of feet and the taunts of the other kids grew silent._ _

__“Keiji…?”_ _

__Tetsurou felt himself being pulled up and he saw the displeased face of Tsukishima Kei as he pulled him up to his feet. Kei held his hand tightly as he drew him away from the crowd. He led him away to safety. They followed the streets and they turned every once in a while, and soon they stood in front of Tetsurou’s childhood home._ _

__“Don’t listen to them, Tetsurou.” Kei told him as he gathered him into a hug. “You’re fine just the way you are.”_ _

__Tetsurou sniffled as he wrapped his arms around Kei’s form. He squeezed his eyes shut as he held him close. When he opened his eyes, there was nothing._ _

__The street was empty and the house lay abandoned behind him._ _

__

__20.  
“He keeps running away!” Hinata exclaimed._ _

__“But not for long. He can’t run away from me.” Oikawa mockingly said._ _

__Kenma felt isolated in this environment; useless even. He frowned to himself as he shoved his hands into is pockets. “I’m heading out. I don’t think I’m needed here anymore.” He quietly said as he slipped away._ _

__

__21.  
Empty. He was in the middle of an empty field filled with snow. The night sky above him was starless; the clouds were blocking the moon. He couldn’t see anything at all._ _

__“Kei!” He yelled. Tetsurou ran across the snow to the best of his ability. It was hard._ _

__“Kei!” He repeated. There was no response. He ran once more._ _

__“Kei!”_ _

__“Tetsurou!” A distant cry._ _

__Hope prickled within his chest but it was soon replaced by desolation. He ran to where he heard Kei’s voice and he found his laying in the snow. “Kei.” He said as he grabbed his hand and held it. “Kei. Come on, we need to run. Kei.” He pleaded._ _

__Kei shook his head. “We can’t run anymore, Tetsurou.” He told him._ _

__“But Kei—“_ _

__“They’ll find us. It’s useless.”_ _

__Tears filled Tetsurou’s eyes._ _

__“Lay with me.” Kei tells him and Tetsurou was willing to oblige. He laid in the cold snow beside Kei and he held him close as he took in shaky breaths._ _

__“When the morning comes, I’ll be gone.”_ _

__“I can’t stop it.”_ _

__“All you can do now is cherish what little you have left of me.”_ _

__

__22.  
“Call Kenma in, Hinata. It’s time to pack up now.”_ _

__“Is our job here done?”_ _

__Oikawa smiled._ _

__“We’re done where. He’s clean.”_ _

__

__23.  
“Fancy meeting you here.” Tetsurou sang as he sat down beside Kei. He was seated alone on the porch of the house by the beach—dreadfully alone. Before them, Kei’s friends were having a barbeque party by the shore. “Why don’t you go join your friends?”_ _

__“Why do you bother talking to me?”_ _

__Tetsurou shrugs. “You’re alone and I’m always this nice.” He responded. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and you are…?”_ _

__“Tsukishima Kei.”_ _

__Tetsurou beamed. “It’s nice to meet you, Tsukki. Are you sure you don’t want any of that barbeque?” He questioned with a laugh. Kei’s face scrunched up with irritation._ _

__“Don’t call me Tsukki.” He responded. “And I don’t want to eat charred meat.”_ _

__“Ooooohhh~ You’ve got a mean bone, don’t cha? That’s okay.” Tetsurou smiled. He leaned back and glanced up at the night sky. “It’s a little odd to be out barbeque-ing at this time of the night.” He stated. Tsukishima was silent beside him. “It’s the first time I’ve seen people party at this time at this side of the beach. Usually they’re in that beach bar on the other end.” He stated._ _

__“They’re crazy enough to come up with the strangest ideas. No one even considered that everyone would freeze during this time of the year.”_ _

__Tetsurou laughed as he patted Kei’s back. “Well, Tsukki, why don’t you come with me? You’re not going to join them so I’ll show you something nice.” Tetsurou said with a grin as he got up. He offered a hand to Kei._ _

__Kei had eyed it suspiciously before he accepted it. Tetsurou gracefully pulled him up before he headed up the porch towards the beach house._ _

__“I see this house all the time and the tenants are barely here. I take a peek once in a while.” Tetsurou told him as he made his way to the front door. He tried the handle. Locked. He moved towards the window._ _

__“So basically you’ve been trying to break in and enter for a long time and you’ve decided to make me your accomplice?”_ _

__Tetsurou laughed. “Nothing like that. This is the first time I decided to break in. I really like this house and one day, I told myself I’d buy it and live in it with someone special.” He responded. Most of the windows he had tried were latched shut. Despite Kei’s obvious negativity, he still followed him anyway. Soon, Tetsurou was able to find an open window. He pushed it open and he slipped inside._ _

__“I don’t think you should be doing that.”_ _

__“Don’t worry yourself too much, Tsukki. The tenants are barely here.” Tetsurou said. He wandered into the kitchen in hopes of finding any clue as to who owned the house. He smiled to himself when he heard a thump behind him—Kei was still following him._ _

__There’s a letter on the counter and he picked it up. He read over the names in a mocking tone: “To Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He snickered. “Haha, one of their names are funny. I’d like to be Ushijima.” Tetsurou said as he glanced at Kei. He only scoffed at Tetsurou’s antics before he made his way to the massive window overlooking the sea._ _

__“This house is really lovely.” Kei said._ _

__“And it’s probably loaded with food.” Tetsurou said with a laugh as he moved on to the fridge. He pulled it open. Definitely a lot of food. “Don’t you think there should be some alcohol in here as well?” He questioned. He crouched down to take a look at the chiller. Tetsurou frowned._ _

__Sand._ _

__There was a creak coming from above them—followed by the sound of something falling. Was the house falling apart? “I’ve changed my mind.” He said as he stood up. “We should go.” He closed the fridge and turned to look at Kei. He was looking at him disapprovingly._ _

__“Why should we?”_ _

__“This place is falling apart Kei and—look, the architecture’s starting to crumble.”_ _

__Kei closed the gap between them. “So you’re going to leave?”_ _

__Tetsurou nodded his head. “I’m going to leave. _We’re_ going to leave.” A silent prayer._ _

__Kei shook his head. “I’m going to stay this time, Tetsurou. It’s clear that you can’t save me.”_ _

__“But Kei—“_ _

__“You should go.”_ _

__Tetsurou looked at him with pleading eyes. Kei only sighed and turned away._ _

__“You should go.” He repeated with a sense of finality._ _

__A sharp pain filled Tetsurou’s chest. The tide from the beach began to pour in. “So it ends here?”_ _

__Kei turned around. His back was facing Tetsurou. He had wrapped his hands around his form and he nodded. “Yes, it ends here. You should let me go now.”_ _

__“Can I at least say good bye?” Tetsurou asked as he wrapped his arms around Kei’s form. “I didn’t have the chance to say it to you directly.”_ _

__“So you may as well tell me in your dreams.” Kei breathed. Tetsurou nodded._ _

__“Good bye, Kei.”_ _

__The tide poured in. The ceiling above them creaked before the pillars gave way and the house crashed above them._ _

__

__23.  
He woke up feeling empty. Hollow. Kuroo Tetsurou felt like there was something missing from his life. The problem was, he was not sure what it was. The sunlight poured in from the windows of his small apartment. There were ghosts lingering in the corners of his home. They all spoke to him of something—something that was—missing. Something used to be here that had ceased to exist. There were remnants of it in his mind, but they failed to present itself to him._ _

__Tetsurou got out of bed and he got ready for work. It was a bland routine of showering, eating breakfast, and then brushing his teeth. He took a bus to the train station where he waited for his train to work. The world was buzzing behind him but he felt detached—felt as if he were some sort of intangible concept that no one had the ability to understand._ _

__When his train got there, everyone had filed in but he remained. He had stared blankly at the train that was filling up with people. He stared. There was an announcement that the train would be leaving soon. He decided to ditch work today as he turned on his heel and left._ _

__A beautiful blond with glasses rushed past him._ _

__Tetsurou stopped for some unknown reason. A strange sort of epiphany flooded within his chest and he looked back._ _

__The train had closed and had begun to leave the station._ _

__He shook his head and decided that it was all a part of his imagination._ _


End file.
